Single Parents
by Edward1919
Summary: Bella and Edward are both single parents. Edward has been made redundant, and Bella is a doctor. Will they fall in love? Renesme is Edwards daughter, and Jake is Bella's son. Renesme and Jake want another brother or sister, how will they try and get Bella and Edward to have a baby? What will Edward do when Mike tries to seduce Bella? I hope you like it! Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Edwards POV

"Renesme! Were going to be late for school!" I shout at the bottom of the stairs. What is taking her so long? This was the first day of school.

I heard light foot steps upstairs and shortly after I saw my little girl running quickly down the stairs. I smiled at her.

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" I asked ecclesiastically.

She laughed and clapped her hands together, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she chanted, and I couldn't help but laugh. Earning myself a questioning look from her, I just ruffled her hair and grabbed her bag that was on the table.

We were about to walk out of the door but we were stopped when we heard Esme say, "Don't I get to wish you good look on your first day of school?"

Renesme laughed and ran over to her and hugged her. Esme was my mother, and we are living with her at the moment because we have no where else to go unfortunately. But me and Renesme enjoy it here. Carlisle and Esme love us being here with them because they like to watch Renesme growing up.

"Okay then, we have to go now." I announced glancing at my watch.

Esme sighed and let Renesme go from her embrace, "You be a good girl now, okay?"

"Yes Gwandma." Renesme answered whilst rolling her eye's, making me and Esme laugh. How cute.

Then Renesme ran over to me again and took her bag of me, then she put it on after a few seconds because she was struggling with putting it on. I took a deep breath before opening the door, my little girl was going to school. Where has the time gone?

"Hurry up daddy! You said we would be late!" Renesme shouted as she towed me to my car.

I sighed and opened the door for her and she climbed in carefully. After putting her seat belt on I joined her in the car.

Throughout the journey Renesme asked me more questions about what school was like. Luckily, they were only easy questions that I could answer. I couldn't remember too much about school. I parked into a space next to a black Mercedes. It was a nice car.

"Were here daddy!" Renesme announced happily. I nodded and chuckled.

I got out, and then helped her out of the car and grabbed her hand in mine. It was going to be hard to let her go. I have dreaded this day. She was growing up too fast for me. It feels like only yesterday that she was a little baby in my arms.

When we made it to the school gates, I noticed a few parents had only just arrived as well.

"Can you walk me in daddy?" Renesme asked shyly.

"Why have you suddenly gone shy?" I asked curiously.

She shrugged, "What if no one likes me?" she questioned.

"They will love you. How could they not like you? You will make loads of friends." I reassured her. Any one that didn't like her will be dealing with me.

She smiled, "Will you still walk me in please?" I could hear the hopefulness in her voice. How could I say no to her?

"Of course I will." I answered whilst ruffling her hair again.

I started walking to the main school doors, with her hand in mine. I hoped she would get along with the kids here.

"Okay sweetie, time for me to leave now. Okay?" I told her once inside the building. I wanted to walk her inside for the first time any way.

She made a dramatic sigh, "Okay." I chuckled and hugged her close to me. I didn't want the day she would go school to come, and this was a big step forward in her life. However, I will be there every step of the way. No matter what.

And beat up her boyfriends.

"Dad you have to let me go now." Renesme announced. That was a stab to the heart.

I gave her hand a squeeze before reluctantly letting go. "Goodbye, and be a good girl. I love you."

"Love you too daddy." Renesme replied. I smiled and heard the bell go, signalling school was starting.

Once Renesme skipped into her classroom, I made my way to my car. I noticed the black Mercedes next to my car flash, meaning someone had unlocked it with their car keys. I turned around instinctively, only to see the most gorgeous human being on this world. Or maybe she wasn't a human being, maybe she was a goddess, it was possible.

She was walking to her car. When she got to her car door, she noticed me staring at her. She gave me a friendly crooked smile, and my whole world stopped spinning.

I cleared my throat as she opened her door, "Um, hi." I managed to coax out.

Her crooked smile got bigger. She nodded at me, "Hello." Then she got in her car and drove off.

**Hello! This is a story I just thought of, I hope you enjoy reading it. The story get's better as you go on as well. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

Work was quite busy today. But I stayed in my office because I needed to finish some paper work by today. Besides we have lots of Doctors. It wouldn't take me long. In fact it took me 10 minutes. After I did that I put my doctor coat on and went down stairs to the reception. That's when I heard crying. Load crying. What was that all about? The next thing I heard was a man yelling at someone. Though he was angry he had a beautiful voice.

"But I need to have an appointment now! My kid is in pain, she has seriously hurt her ankle! It needs to be looked at!" The man carried on. As I reached the receptionist desk, I handed the receptionist my paper work. She took it without looking at me. She was looking at the man yelling at her with frightful eye's. I had never seen Jessica so scared.

I moved my gaze to the man, it was the man I saw in the school parking lot. He was holding a child in his arms.

"I'm sorry but there are no doctors left to have an appointment with." The receptionist announced.

"I'll take them." I told the receptionist. Why did I do that? I felt the need to look after him and his child, even if that meant extra work. I wanted to help people, that's my job.

The man looked at me with thankful eye's, and something else, but I didn't know what emotion that was.

"You have an appointment with Mr. Crowley." The receptionist told me annoyed that I was helping the man that was scaring her.

I looked around the room, "He's not here yet." I noted. The receptionist rolled her eye's and looked somewhere else.

I turned to the man, "Hello I'm Doctor Swan." I introduced.

He put his hand out for move to shake, which I did. For some reason it felt right to have his hand in mine. Oh well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Edward Cullen." I smiled and let go of his hand, and he frowned. Odd.

"Over this way please." I gestured to the door at the over side of the room. He smiled and walked over to it, and I trailed behind him.

"So what seems to be the problem?" I asked as he put his child on the hospital bed.

"I was at school and I twipped on the skipping rope, and hurt my ankle." the little girl explained.

"Skipping ropes? They always trip me up." I told her with a smile, and that earned me back a huge toothy smile back from her. Edward chuckled.

I looked at him with a questioning look, but he just shrugged.

"So, what's your name sweetie?" I asked the little girl.

"Renesme." she replied with another smile.

"Renesme, that's a beautiful name." I commented as I looked at her ankle carefully. I didn't want to hurt her.

"Well," I started after searching for serious problems with her ankle. "You've just sprained it, your ankle should heal Farley quickly. But, in the meantime, no more skipping ropes."

Renesme nodded and grinned, "I wont go near a skwipping rope." she promised.

I smiled at her and reached in my pocket. I handed her a lolly pop and a sticker. I really should have braced myself for the massive hug that nearly knocked me off my feet, but in my defence it was very unexpected. Renesme was clinging to me as if for dear life, like she was afraid I would disappear, I hugged her back after a few seconds.

Edward laughed, "Wow, she's normally shy around grown ups, except of course if there family." he explained.

I nodded confused, why wasn't she shy with me? I guess it's a good thing was cute, I had never had a daughter, only a son. Jake. He was adorable and I wasn't to keen on sending him to school. I hope he's made friends, he is normally good in that field though.

When Renesme pulled back I gave her a crooked smile. I heard Edward gasp for some reason.

Renesme looked at my smile for a moment,"Your wreally pretty." Renesme told me. I looked back at her.

"Nah, I wish I looked like you." I told her before tickling her, making her laugh hysterics. I only tickled her for a few seconds, I didn't want her to pass out in laughter. Edward was laughing all the way through it. Nearly as much as Renesme.

Suddenly I found that Edward had his arms around my waist, as he started tickling me as well. I tried to hold in my laughter, I did it quite well. But I ended up laughing after a few seconds, _and there I was thinking highly of myself for not bursting out laughing_.

We found ourselves in a different position than before. I was on the bed with Edward on top of me, I found myself not being able to look away from his gaze, and for some reason Renesme was laughing. I reluctantly looked away and gave Renesme a questioning look. Which made her laugh more. Edward was now as confused as I was.

"You two were going to kiss." She managed to say out clearly. She thought we were going to kiss? Were we? I noticed Edward trying to hide a smile.

"No we weren't Renesme. Don't worry, were not going to traumatize you." Edward told her after a while. I smiled. He then got off of me and stood up straight. I stood up as well, I then picked up the clip board with Renesme's injury details.

"Right then," I started, "I just need to send your injury details to the reception, and your free to go." I announced with a smile.

"Okay." Edward replied with an un - usually disappointed look on his face. There are not many patients I have that want to stay here. People don't usually like staying in hospitals. Why did he like them so much?

I flashed them both one of my crooked smile's, followed by another gasp, before walking over to the door. I made my way to the reception and handed the form in. Why did he keep gasping when I smiled crookedly? Did he need a check up? I pushed all these thoughts aside. If he needed a check up he would come and get one.

As I turned around I was met with the eye's of Mr. Crowley. He was in his late 20's, the same as me, well to be precise I was 26. I had Jake at quite a young age, but what can you do? I wonder how old Edward is. He doesn't look very old.

Mr. Crowley was married to someone called Lauren, I heard that she was a bitch, but I had never had any trouble from her, but that might be from the fact that I'm a Doctor that has a lot of money. Oh well. She isn't getting any, a lot of my money will be going towards Jake. He'll need a car, a house, ect.

I noticed Edward walk with Renesme to the exit doors. Renesme saw me and waved, I managed to fit in a wave back before having to say hello to Mr. Crowley.

**Hello! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's POV:

I was falling for her. Her and her damn gorgeous crooked smile. Why was I falling for her so quickly? It felt like she had some type of power over my mind. Her laugh reminded me of bells, the amazing sound was music to my ears. I knew Renesme liked her. To be honest I was a little shocked at how comfortable she was with Bella.

"Daddy, I liked Bella." Renesme confirmed my assumptions.

I nodded, "Me too." I sighed.

"Can we see her again one day?" Renesme asked with a hopeful look in her eye.

"Yeah, she has a child that goes to your school." I stated. I didn't know much about her child at all, I only knew that Bella was in the school parking lot, so I'm assuming she has a child.

I noticed the big smile spread across Renesme's face, and mine must have mirrored it.

I glanced at the time on the clock above the door in my kitchen. It said: 7:54. I quickly finished my toast, and put my plate in the sink ready to wash later.

"Renesme, are you ready for school?" I asked her, she was sitting at the table with a magazine in front of her. She quickly closed it, obviously noticing my quick movements as I packed her bag.

"Ready." She replied with a nod. I smiled and grabbed her hand as we walked outside and into my car. I felt a bit excited, because I might get to see Bella soon.

When we arrived at the school, I got out of my car as Renesme did the same. She was wearing a cute smile, making me smile. I quickly searched the car park, looking for Bella's black Mercedes. I felt a sweep of joy run through me as I spotted it a few spaces down from mine.

"Why you smiling so much Daddy?" Renesme asked. Her speaking was getting better by the second.

"It doesn't matter sweety." I answered still smiling.

I grabbed her hand and walked her into school. Almost immediately I noticed Bella with a little boy towing her to the school gates. She had a crooked smile which was absolutely breath-taking. Her boy was so cute, he looked excited to be going school.

Renesme seemed to have followed my gaze and saw Bella because she ran over to her. It took me a few seconds for reality to hit me. I ran after her.

She had already gotten to Bella and grabbed her hand in a death grip. Bella looked confused and surprised at first, but then she smiled at her. Her boy however was looking at Renesme like she had 3 heads. I chuckled as I reached them.

Bella's gaze caught mine, and her crooked smile grew. I couldn't help the gasp escape my lips when I saw it again. It was even better up close.

"Hello." she greeted me.

"H - hi." I replied stupidly.

Bella chuckled, making me blush. This made her laugh, making me blush even more.

"Daddy's blushing!" Renesme exclaimed excitedly.

Bella's little boy laughed along with Renesme, "My mum makes all the daddy's blush!" The boy informed us all, and I could believe that easily.

I looked at the boy with a smile, "What's your name?" I asked him.

"Jacob, but people normally call me Jake." He told me with a cute smile.

I smiled, "Well, hello Jake."

Jake laughed, "Hello!"

Bella chuckled. Then suddenly, in the corner of my eye I saw 3 men stumble their way in front of each other to get to Bella first. I sighed, great I'm going to get jealous.

Bella noticed it and tilted her head slightly in confusion. I answered with a smile. Shortly after all 3 men were with us. Jacob frowned at them, then he stood in front of Bella. The 3 men wore smirks, and they all had the same hopeful look in their eyes.

"Good morning, Bella." One of the men greeted her in what's suppose to be sexy voice. I gritted me teeth together.

Bella smiled crookedly at them, "Good morning."

All of the men froze as they stared at her, after a while Bella gave them a questioning look. To be honest I was in the same state as them, but I quickly shook out of it because I didn't want her to think I was weird.

Jake smiled at me before grabbing Bella's hand and then mine, and dragging us away from the 3 men. Renesme followed, without a choice because her hand was in my other one.

Bella's disappearance whacked the 3 men back into reality, and they walked away with disappointed looks. I smirked.

"Why do they always do that?" She asked confused. She really had no idea?

"I have a theory." I stated with a smirk.

Bella looked at me confused, making me smile even more.

Renesme started tugging on my hand, "You need to go so I can start school." She whined.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah mum." Jake whined too, agreeing with Renesme.

"Okay, okay." Bella agreed.

I smiled, then leaned down to hug Renesme goodbye. She hugged me back tightly. Before I could straighten up, Jake ran in between my arms, hugging me close. I looked at Bella between the hug to see her watching me as Renesme hugged her tightly. I smiled at her, earning a crooked smile from her.

After a moment, we separated from our hugs. I couldn't believe that Jake hugged me. Does that mean he likes me? Would he mind if I dated his mum? I shook my head of thoughts, Why did it matter whether he would or not, it won't happen. Bella is a doctor, I don't even have a job at the moment since I was made redundant.

Renesme and Jake walked away, holding hands like a brother and sister would, I smiled. They looked so cute.

"Well, I better get going. Apparently the hospital needs some help at the moment. I'll see you around." Bella said before walking away.

I don't know why but I ran after her, "Wait!" I yelled.

I was in front of her so she had no choice but to stop. She gave me a questioning look.

"You alright?" She asked concerned.

"Um, yeah. I just wanted to tell you..." _I love you_. I finished in my head. What was I doing? Oh right, making a fool of myself. Well done Edward!

"Good luck at the hospital." I muttered before storming off to my car. I sneaked a glance at her to see her with a confused expression on her face, making a slight frown.

How could I be so stupid? I sat in my car and took 3 deep breaths to calm myself down. When I was calm enough I put my key in the ignition and drove off.

My head was all over the fucking place! What was she doing to me? I was falling in love with her, falling hard and fast. I had never really been in love. Never married. I slept with Tanya, and it got her pregnant, and she had the baby after a lot of convincing, and then left us both when Renesme was 11 months old. Then...

Crash!

I felt myself slowly sweep into unconsciousness...

**Hello! Thanky for all your reviews, they mean a lot! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV:

"Hello Dr. Swan, you are needed down stairs in room 505. Thank you." The speaker on my desk informed me.

I sighed and got up from my desk. I had only just came back from a patient. I left my office and walked down stairs carefully, you never know who's the next victim.

When I made it to room 505 I heard crying, or you could call it screams, of a young girl. I frowned concerned and worried. Poor girl. However when I opened the door to room 505, the girl wasn't the patient. Edward was. He was lying on a hospital bed very still, and so pale that it was scary. Renesme was beside him crying, as the nurse tried to calm her down.

I un - froze myself and walked over. The nurse sighed in relief and handed me a clip board with his information on.

"Thanks." I muttered to her, and I realized that my voice sounded strained, and in pain. Then I realized that was how I felt right now.

I shook my head of thoughts and took a look at the information.

Edward had been involved in a car crash. His injuries are minor, however he had a good whack to the head from the steering wheel. I frowned. Why him?

When Renesme spotted me through the continuing tears she ran at me and hugged me.

"It's okay. He'll be fine." I tried to reassure her.

"Promise?" She asked looking up at me.

I nodded, "Promise." God, he better get better now. I can't break a promise to a little girl.

I sighed and walked over to Edwards unconscious body, frowning. I put a hand on his forehead to check his temperature – it was average. I smiled at that. I'm guessing the reason he is pale is because of shock.

I sighed, and studied his data again and again.

Suddenly – a woman with darkish wavy hair stormed through the door, followed by a man with blonde neat hair. They both had worried and anxious expressions on. When they reached Edward, the woman gasped and tears rolled down her cheeks. The man patted her back trying to get her to calm down.

"Is he going to be okay? Will he die? You have to give it me straight forward, he's my son. What are his injuries?" The woman rambled on desperate for answers from me.

I lowered the clip board down to my side, "Your son's injuries are minor and insignificant, however he had a really big whack to the head that knocked him out. We can assure you that we will do everything in our power to get him better." I explained/reassured.

The woman sighed in relief at the information, and placed a hand on Edwards cheek and then kissed his forehead.

The man looked at me and put his hand out for me to shake, "Hello, my names Dr. Cullen."

I smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Dr. Swan. Do you work here?" I asked curious.

He shook his head, "No, I'm going to apply here though. I used to work at the one in Seattle, but it's a long journey so I thought why not come to the one at my door step."

I smiled, "That's great, why don't you apply now? Just ask for a form at the reception then hand it in when your finished." I suggested.

He smiled, "I think I might just do that." Then he walked out after giving his wife another tap on the shoulder and Renesme a hug.

"Bella?" Renesme asked with puppy dog eyes. I noticed Edwards mum watching us, with a look that looked like... hope?

"Yeah?" I nudged her, not sure where this was going.

"Do you like daddy?" She asked me sweetly.

I'm sure a look of confusion spread across my face at her question. Why did she want to know whether I liked her dad or not?

"Yeah, of course." I replied still a bit confused.

Renesme frowned in frustration as if I didn't get what she meant. As if there was a double meaning to that question. I shook my head of thoughts and diverted my focus back to Edward. The colour on his face seemed to be getting better, but not much. I sighed and put my hand over his forehead again.

The woman looked at me, "Hi, sorry about my break down. Hope I wasn't annoying you?"

I smiled crookedly, "Not at all."

She smiled back, "My names Esmé by the way. Thank you for looking after my son, Dr. Swan, it means a lot."

I removed my hand from his forehead and lifted up one of his arms to examine the injuries double checking they were minor injuries.

"No problem, besides it is my job. And you can call me Bella." I smiled again glancing at her.

She chuckled. "Okay then, Bella." I smiled, then looked back at the form with his data on.

"Do you know him?" Esme asked after a moment.

I glanced at Edwards face, "A bit. Renesme goes to the same school as Jake." I replied looking at the other arm now.

"You have a son?" She asked sounding interested.

I nodded.

"I really like him, I wish he was my brother." Renesme chirped in smiling. Her moods perked up a bit. She must be really relying on my promise. I noticed Esmé smile at that.

I chuckled at her response to the mention of Jake.

Then I saw Esmé frown slightly before asking, "Are you married then?"

I shook my head slightly, "No, I'm not."

I saw Esmé smile again, the look of hope still in her eyes, then she glanced at Edward, then back at me. What was she thinking? Sometimes I wish I could read minds. 

**Hello! Hope you like this chapter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Edwards POV:

Black was all I could see and comprehend. Great. Why was it so damn dark? I think I have forgotten what the light looks like. But then suddenly I saw a blinding light enter my vision. I groaned, stupid blinding light!

I felt my eyes open, but immediately close because the light got brighter. I made myself blink a few times, before keeping them permanently open.

I searched around the place. The walls around me were white, there was a window on one side. I sighed and sat up. But was placed back down when 2 hands softly put me down. I looked up to see Bella with a relieved expression. Relieved?

She looked as beautiful as ever, her hair all to one side and she looked sexy and smart in her doctors coat.

"How long have I been out?" I asked curiously.

Bella sighed and sat back down in her seat next to me, "A week."

A week?! All I remembered was a car crashing into me when I was far away in dreamland. I shouldn't have been driving when was so deep in thought, it was stupid and irresponsible.

A look of pain flashed through Bella's eyes all of a sudden, and it stayed there, "You scared me." She stated in a strained voice.

I looked into her pained eyes for a moment, "I'm sorry."

She nodded to herself slightly and looked straight ahead. I don't know why. I don't know how I got the confidence. I didn't think, I just went with my instinct.

My instinct was to wrap a hand around Bella's neck, and pull her down to meet my lips. I could tell Bella was surprised because she was frozen at first. Fortunately, after a few seconds she responded and kissed me back.

Our lips moved perfectly with each others. In that moment, nothing else mattered. It was only me and her. Edward and Bella. The kiss felt so right, like it was meant to be. As if this was supposed to happen, and that it was going to keep happening. I have never felt like this whilst kissing someone.

She was an extremely great kisser.

We kept moving our lips with each others. Until, the door opened reviling Esmé, Carlisle and Renesme.

Me and Bella froze in the kiss with expressions that clearly said, 'shit'. Esmé and Carlisle chuckled, and Renesme busted out laughing and she started to jump up and down for some reason.

Bella pulled away from my lips slowly, as soon as her lips left mine I felt an unusual feeling of emptiness sweep through me. I sighed and stood up.

"Hello again." Bella greeted them all, in an awkward voice. This made Carlisle and Esmé chuckle again.

"So," Esmé started after she calmed down a bit, "I see you two are getting along well."

Renesme all of a sudden ran at Bella, "I knew you would make him better, thank you Bella!" Then she hugged me tightly with a wide smile.

Bella chuckled, "No problem."

Bella stumbled when Renesme tackled her with a hug. Renesme kept a firm grip on Bella. It made me smile to see Renesme like Bella so much. The two girls I love so much. That's right, I'm in love with Bella Swan.

It felt freeing to say that, even if it is just in my head. I would kill for that woman. I needed to tell her. I needed her to know that I love her.

Would she be disgusted by me? Would she walk away from me? All these questions and possibilities scared me. What if I was just going to make a fool of myself? She was a sexy, beautiful, smart doctor. Why would she want a jobless man who has to live with his mum and dad in the time being? That made no sense.

However, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't tell her how I felt. Though the kiss may have tipped her off. In fact, I hope it did. Because then it would be easier.

Renesme still held a firm grip of Bella, and I noticed Esmé and Carlisle smiling widely as they watched Renesme hugging Bella. I also noticed the shine of hope in their eyes. This confused me slightly at first, but then I figured it out. They wanted me and Bella to get together.

Well that made three of us.

"Um," Bella started looking at Renesme, "I need to inform the reception that your dad's alright."

Renesme sighed and let go of Bella. When she did Bella made her famous crooked smile for her. And of course, I gasped at the beauty of it. Bella tilted her head slightly in confusion towards me. She had no idea of the effect she had on me, but that just added to her charm.

"Bella?" I started when she was at the door way, "After you do that can I talk to you, privately?" I asked hopeful.

Bella looked confused but nodded any way before making her way out.

"Oh my god! She is amazing for you Edward! I hope that's what you want to talk to her about?" Esme asked anxiously.

"Yeah, it is. But I don't think it will work well in my favor." I confessed honestly.

"What are you talking about?! She loves you!" Esme argued.

I looked at her confused, "No she doesn't."

"She doesn't know it yet, but if you tell her you do then she will realize that she does, I promise. She just seems like the type of person who doesn't understand love very well." Carlisle explained.

"I like Bella loads! I want her to be my mum, forever!" Renesme piped in making me smile.

Suddenly - a worried look came across Esme's and Carlisle's faces. I looked to my side and saw Bella in the door way, her hand still on the door handle as if she had only just opened it. The look on her face would have been comical if it wasn't regarding me.

She had a look of shock, confusion and a bit of scared in her eye's. I mentally slapped myself, I should have seen that coming. Now I had caused Bella to be frozen in shock in the door way.

After a long moment Bella shook her head of thoughts and looked at me, "You need to sign a form in reception before you leave." She explained in a surprisingly calm voice.

I nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem." She replied. An awkward silence entered the room. "I – I'll just leave now." Bella said backing out of the door way.

However, she wasn't getting away that easy. I ran after where she had just disappeared. Only to see a sight that I really did not want to see. A sight that broke my heart. A sight that made my eyes hurt. A sight that made me jealous.

Right in front of me Bella was against the wall with a tanned man with no top was kissing her eagerly. I felt my blood boil inside me, my fists clenched tightly at my sides. I was fuming. This must be her husband, the luckiest man on earth.

I noticed Bella pushing him back softly with a look of confusion and shock on her face as she looked at the man. The man was wearing a happy smirk on his face.

She was about to ask something, but her eyes caught mine. She looked calm but her eyes told otherwise. Well to be precise her eyes clearly said, 'oh fucking hell'. I would have laughed at it if I wasn't so angry. Before she could say anything, I stormed out of the building, not bothering to fill the form. I was too angry and upset. I was on the steps that led up to the hospital when I heard other footsteps a few feet behind me.

I sighed angrily knowing already who it was, "Go away!"

"No." I heard Bella reply back simply, she was using her calm voice.

I turned around so I was facing her, "Why are you following me?! Go back to your fucking husband!" I ordered angrily.

Bella's expression changed to confused, "I don't have a husband."

"Then who was that you were kissing?!" I asked/yelled.

"He was an old patient, I don't know why he came back again. And I wasn't kissing him." Bella replied.

"What do you mean you weren't kissing him?! I saw you! You were against the wall with him all over you!" I argued.

"I didn't kiss him back! I was trying to push him away but without hurting his feelings!" Bella defended herself getting angry as well now.

"You must of enjoyed it though!"

Bella chuckled humorously, "What?"

"Girls dig that sort of stuff! Tanned skin, tall, loads of muscles, and he is probably the best looking guy you have ever met!" I noted.

Bella shook her head, "You noticed more about him than me."

I sighed.

"And he's not the best looking guy I have ever met, nowhere near." Bella stated looking at me.

"Well that makes me feel better." I replied sarcastically before walking off again.

"It should." Bella stated again, walking a few feet behind me. That's when I decided to take of running, full speed to my car.

When I got to my car I got in as fast as I could and pulled out, but not before hearing Bella mutter 'shit' to herself as I got in.

**Hello! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV:

The fucking guy can run fast that's for sure. It's so annoying that he just ran off into his car. There was a few things I didn't understand right now. Why did Edward care if I had a husband? Why was he so angry when he saw that guy kissing me? And why the hell does he fucking gasp when I smile?

I heard footsteps behind me so I turned around, only to see Edwards parents and Renesme.

"Do you love him?" Esmé asked seriously.

For the first time someone asked me that question, I actually thought about it. I knew that I couldn't live without him. I knew that kissing him felt like heaven. Suddenly it clicked. I was in love with Edward Cullen. Deeply in love.

"Yeah." I answered simply as I realized.

I noticed the big beaming smile spread across Esme's and Carlisle's faces. Then I heard Renesme laugh.

"Your in love with my daddy!" She carried on laughing happily.

I smiled crookedly. Next I felt Renesme hug me tightly like she did before. When she let go I frowned remembering that Edward was angry with me.

"He's angry isn't he?" Carlisle guessed/stated.

I nodded at first but then gave him a confused look, "How did you know?"

"Gossip spreads faster than you think in a town his small." He chuckled.

I sighed. "I need to go and see him." I told them as I opened the door to my car that was only a few steps away.

"Do you know where our house is?" Esme asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

Carlisle looked at me confused, "How?"

I smiled crookedly, "Gossip spreads fast in a town this small."

I heard him laugh before I got in my car. I put my keys in the ignition and pulled out of the 'not so busy' parking lot. It never really was busy at this time.

Driving to Edwards house didn't take long at all, merely 15 minutes. When I arrived there I noticed his car on his drive way. I smiled crookedly, it meant he was here. I stepped out of my car and walked up to his door before knocking.

After a minute or two he opened the door.

"What do you want?" he asked grudgingly.

"It's nice to see you too." I replied.

He rolled his eye's and was about to shut the door on me, but I stopped him. Edward sighed clearly annoyed. Then he walked away into his lounge, followed by me.

"Why did you kiss me back when I kissed you? Was it because you didn't want to hurt my feelings like that other guy?" Edward asked confused and upset.

I shook my head, "No."

He sighed, "Then why?!"

"Because I'm in love with you." I replied simply.

He froze for a few seconds, "W – what? You? B – Bella Swan? But you're a beautiful smart sexy doctor." Edward stuttered.

I smiled crookedly, "You think I look sexy?" I teased.

He looked at me like I was insane, "Have you even seen yourself? Sexy should be your middle name."

I chuckled, "How do you know it isn't."

He smiled and walked closer so he was in touching distance away from me. Suddenly he pulled me into a kiss. Our lips moving passionately with each others. I moved my hands down to his hips, as one of his went to my hair. His hand forcing my lips to crush on his harder. I smiled in the kiss.

Then unfortunately he pulled back, but to be honest I was glad I could breath again. He had a goofy smile on his face, making me smile crookedly.

He gasped. Why the hell does he do that?

"I am madly, irrevocably and unconditionally in love with you Dr. Swan." Edward announced.

I chuckled, "Dr. Swan? I think your allowed to call me by my first name now." I mused before kissing him more forcefully.

He reacted by tackling me down so I was lying on the couch with him on top of me, Whilst kissing. I heard him moan in the kiss, making me moan. His moan made a weird feeling inside of me.

Ruining the moment, the door opened and Carlisle, Esme and Renesme were standing chuckling like last time. Me and Edward froze in the kiss like last time as well. It was replaying itself. Edward lifted his head and removed his lips slowly from mine to look at them.

"From now on we should close the doors when we do this." I suggested, making them all laugh.

**Hello! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Edwards POV:

I am the luckiest guy in the world. I have just made out with Bella fucking Swan, and to top it off she loves me. I know she doesn't love me as much as I love her, but that's impossible. I can't believe she could fall for me.

It wasn't that long ago I was yelling at her.

Kissing her stopped once my parents came back home with Renesme. Carlisle and Esmé seem to love Bella. I knew that Carlisle would be able to get along and have good chats with Bella because they are both doctors and work in the same field.

Right at this moment I am in my lounge as Bella and Carlisle ramble on about clever doctor stuff. I don't really understand half the words they are using. I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying either, I was focusing on Bella's perfect face.

She was extra sexy when she was explaining something clever. Smart and gorgeous, was a good way to sum her up.

Renesme was tucked up nicely in bed now. Esmé was in the kitchen grabbing a snack. To be honest, I was getting more and more eager to sleep with Bella now. I know it was fast-moving but I was in desperate need for it to happen. The thing is, I didn't exactly know how to get her away from her conversation and in bed with me.

I sighed and moved over to her. She was still deep in conversation to notice me coming.

"Bella?" I asked in my best sexy voice.

She looked at me questioningly, but before she could ask I grabbed her face and kissed her quickly but passionately. When I pulled away I noticed the crooked smile on her lips. Carlisle was laughing away.

"Come upstairs with me." I demanded more than asked.

Bella nodded and got up when I did making me smile.

I grabbed both of Bella's hands with both of mine and towed her upstairs. Our house has 3 floors, and several rooms. Money has never been a problem for my dad and mum because Carlisle is a doctor, and earns a lot of money.

Eventually we made it to my room; it was on the 3rd floor. I gave her a smirk before opening my door, reviling my room. I stepped in, Bella's hands still in mine whilst facing her. Bella took a quick scan of the place.

"Nice." She smiled.

I chuckled, "Thanks, it sort of needs updating. I haven't changed anything since I was 15."

Bella laughed, the most beautiful sound ever, "How old are you now?"

"I'm 27 in a month." I answered.

Bella nodded.

"How old are you, Bella?" I asked curiously. I didn't know how old she was at all. She looked about 22 though.

"26." Bella replied with a crooked smile.

I gasped at her fantastic smile again.

Bella gave me a confused look, and a bit of frustration, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked eve though I knew what she was talking about.

"Gasp. Every time I smile."

I sighed, "I'm not the only one that does it."

"I would still like to know all the same." Bella nudged.

I sighed again, "It's because your smile is so... beautiful." I tried to explain.

Bella laughed in disbelief, "What?" she asked her voice filled with disbelief like her laugh.

I laughed, "It's true. I promise."

Bella smiled crookedly and sighed, "Your not going to tell me the real reason?"

"I already have." I replied before kissing her softly.

She reacted by kissing me back with just as much passion, and wrapping her arms around my waist. I smiled in the kiss. She was absolutely amazing at kissing, she must be the best kisser ever, it felt like heaven. My own personal heaven. I was so wrapped up in the kiss that I didn't even realize that I had moved us over to the bed. Bella was underneath me as I straddle her carefully. I newly found out that I love straddling Bella, it made me feel dominant and in charge. I kissed down her perfect neck.

But then a sudden thought interrupted me.

"Bella? Where is Jake?" I asked, I hadn't heard of him all through today. Bella should have picked him up by now.

"He's with his grandad." Bella replied.

"Oh, where does your dad live?"

"Not far away from here. Near the police station." Bella informed me.

I nodded. Then I sat up, I wanted to ask her something. Bella followed suit and sat up as well, she looked like she was measuring my expression.

"Bella, were you ever married? You know like when you had Jake, did you have a husband at the time?" I asked.

Bella sighed, "Yes, I was." she replied simply with a slight frown.

I waited a few seconds, but she didn't add anything to it. I gave her a questioning look.

"Jacob's dad was only after my money." Bella added.

I frowned.

"Your not..." Bella started trailing off, "I mean like -. are you after my money?" Bella asked her voice strained, and her eyes held pain, but her face remained calm.

I shook my head, how could she think that.

"I'm not after your money at all. My dad earns just as much money as you, I don't need to date a girl for money." I explained.

Bella nodded, but she still wore a slight frown. I pushed her down gently so I was straddling her again.

I sighed, "I love you. I love your personality. I love you because you are gorgeous and beautiful, smart and intelligent, funny, and you're a calm person. Renesme's mum used to get so riled up about things that weren't important. I also love you because Renesme loves you. You could be living on the streets and I would still find you the most attractive woman there is."

Bella chuckled, "Your cute."

I smiled, she thought I was cute. I kissed her cheek softly.

"However, you being a doctor is a real turn on." I added with a smirk. 

**Hello! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's POV:

Kissing Edward was complete heaven. I have kissed quite a few guys before, but they were nothing compared to this. Jacob's dad, James, was definitely not as good as kissing as Edward.

Right at this moment I have Edward on top of me, whilst kissing me. His kisses were soft and passionate at first, but now he's starting to get a bit carried away. To be honest, so am I. I rolled us over so I was on top of him, he smiled at this. I don't know why though.

"I have to go now." I announced, not actually happy that I have to leave.

His smile vanished the instant I said it.

"Why?" He asked, his voice full of disappointment.

I gave him a quick passionate kiss to try to make him feel better, and luckily it did because when I pulled back he had a huge smile on his face. That made my crooked smile appear. He was so cute. I was defiantly in love with him. I would do anything for him.

"I need to pick Jake up before 7:00, and it's 6: 52 now." I explained.

He frowned, "You said your dad doesn't live that far from here, so there's no rush." He tried to convince.

I smiled, "His house is a 10 minute drive from here."

"Oh." Was his only response. I kissed him like before again, before giving him my crooked smile. Then I got off him earning a pout from him.

I chuckled, "Your really cute."

He laughed, "You've said that."

"Because it's true, I'll tell you every day."

He laughed again, "I would really like that, and I'm going to tell you that your gorgeous every day."

After that statement he got up and pulled me into a kiss. The kiss was short but sweet. He grabbed my hand and towed me down the stairs, all the way to the front door. Before I could leave mine and Edwards name was called.

"Are you leaving already?" Esme asked walking towards us.

"Yeah, I need to pick Jake up from his granddad's." I explained.

"Oh, well it was a pleasure to have you here. Come around when ever you want." Carlisle shook my hand.

I smiled at him crookedly.

"I have never seen Edward so happy, you two are perfect for each other." Esme stated giving me a quick hug.

When Esme let go of me, Edward enveloped me into a giant hug. I heard Esme and Carlisle laugh before their footsteps disappeared into the lounge.

Edward kissed me again, with as much passion as last time. Quickly, I kissed him back. Soon we had to pull back for breath.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you." Edward replied, I could hear the smile in his voice.

I sighed and pulled back from his hug. Edward let out a sigh as well. I smiled crookedly at him, making him gasp again. I still haven't been told the real reason why he does that. He said that it was because it was beautiful, but I highly doubt it.

"Goodbye." I told him before walking out of his house.

"Bye gorgeous!" He shouted over to me when I was at my car.

I chuckled before driving off.

Like I told Edward earlier, the journey to Charlie's took exactly 10 minutes. I used my key to open the door, and entered the house.

"Mommy!" Jake exclaimed running into my arms for a hug.

I chuckled, "Did you have a nice time at Grandad's?"

"Yep! We made pizza's." Jake informed me.

I smiled crookedly, "Pizza's? Were they tasty?"

"Yes! I'll make you a pizza one day if you want." Jake smirked.

I chuckled, "I would love that."

Charlie came walking over towards us from the kitchen with a can of beer in his hand.

"Hey Bell's." He greeted.

"Hi dad. You've been making pizza?"

"Well, Jake has. I just did the boring stuff." Charlie smiled, ruffling Jake's hair.

"It's true." Jake nodded.

Me and Charlie laughed.

"Well, say thanks to granddad. We have to get you to bed now so you are wide awake for school tomorrow." I told him.

"Goodbye Grandad! I love you." Jake hugged him.

Charlie chuckled hugging him back, "I love you too kid. Be good at school."

"I will." He replied.

I smiled crookedly, "Bye dad, I'll see you soon."

"Bye Bell's."

When we got in the car Jake asked, "What were you doing when I was making pizza?"

"I was at Edwards house." I told him honestly.

"Oh, cool. I like Edward a lot! I want him to be my dad!" Jake exclaimed.

This caught my full attention. Jake wanted Edward to be his dad. Jake never really had a dad, James was only there for the first year of his life. I thought back to the day at the hospital, when I opened the door to hear Renesme say she wants me to be her mum, to be honest I was a little bit taken a back by that.

"You want Edward to be your dad?" I asked, unsure whether I misunderstood.

"Yep! Edward is cool! Renesme should be my sister as well!" Jake exclaimed.

I chuckled, "Okay." I replied, I wasn't exactly sure of what I should say to that. Jake wanted Edward to be his dad? I bet Edward is a good dad, he seems to be good with Renesme. Maybe...

**Hello! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Edward's POV:

Excitedly, I jumped out of bed with a huge smile on my face. Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, is all that ran through my head. I wanted to see her so much. I miss her, and I saw her just last night. That was too long for me though. I wanted to be with her 24 – 7.

All night I thought about her. Her laugh. Her crooked smile. Her kisses. Everything about her was to be worshipped.

The thing that shocked me the most, was the fact that she had fallen in love with _me_. She was everything I could ever ask for, and she fell in love with _me_.

"Daddy?" Renesme speaks up in the back of the car, as I pull in the school parking lot.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I want Bella to be my mum." She announced.

I nodded, "You said that in the hospital. So, I'm guessing you like her?"

"Yes! She's awesome!" Renesme replied.

I laughed, "Your completely right." I agreed as I parked my car.

A huge smile spread across my face. Bella's black Mercedes was parked the one opposite mine. Bella was opening her back door for her son Jake. She looked really sexy, as always. When Jake got out he hugged his mum. I smiled.

"Daddy there's Bella and Jake!" Renesme pointed out.

I smiled and got out of my car. Whilst having my eyes set on Bella's perfect face, I opened Renesme's door for her, letting her out.

When Bella saw me her crooked smile took over her lips, I gasped. How did I get _her_ to fall in love with _me_? She was flawless, and I was... average and plain. There was no way I could deserve her. Bella could most likely get any guy in the world, yet she chose me. It was hard to understand.

Bringing me out of my thoughts, Bella's hands firmly placed themselves on top of my hips with her crooked smile still in place. I couldn't help but smile, this felt so right.

"Morning." Bella greeted.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, "Morning, gorgeous."

Bella chuckled, "Your cute." She remembered to say to me from last night.

I laughed, "You remembered."

"Of course." She replied before laying her lips on mine, softly. Gently, I took her bottom lip into my mouth, sucking it softly. A short moan escaped my lips whilst doing this.

Suddenly I heard laughter from the right hand side of me and Bella. Slowly and reluctantly, I broke the kiss to see Renesme and Jake laughing at us. Bella sighed. I chuckled, amused. Bella smiled crookedly and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, before pulling away completely. I couldn't help but pout at the missing contact.

Soon after however, I noticed myself getting glares from other dads around the car park, making a smirk appear on my lips.

"Mummy, you just kissed Eddie!" Jake laughed.

Bella nodded and kissed me again playfully, best morning ever! I gripped her hips and pulled her into a long passionate kiss.

"Bella, do you love my daddy?" Renesme smirked.

Bella smiled crookedly, "Of course."

"Does that mean he can be my daddy?" Jake asked.

Bella looked uncertain of what to say, so I spoke for her, "Only if you want me too."

Jake had a huge beaming smile on his face at the end of my sentence, "Yes, please. I always wanted to have a proper daddy!"

"Can I call you mummy, Bella?" Renesme asked with puppy dog eyes, looking like her auntie Alice.

Bella chuckled, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! I have never had a mummy before, my mum left us because she's an idiot. Please?" Renesme asked, I would have told her off for calling someone an idiot, but to be honest her mum was an idiot.

Bella chuckled, "I don't see why not."

Renesme ran at her and hugged her tightly with a nice big smile placed on her lips. A few seconds later, Jake did the same to me.

My life has never been better, now we were all one happy family. When I was younger, this is how I imagined my life to be like. The most beautiful women in the universe as my lover, and our two wonderful children. I smiled, how lucky could a man get. Surely I was the most happiest guy in the world.

"That means we are brother and sister!" Jake exclaimed happily, whilst jumping up and down with Renesme, clapping.

Renesme smiled, "Wow! Hello brother!"

"Hello sister!" Jake laughed, then hugged her gently.

I turned my gaze over to Bella with a smile firmly set on my lips. Bella was already watching me. Her eyes looking at every inch of me, as if to memorize every detail of me. When she noticed I was looking at her, she smiled crookedly. I bit down on my lip, hard, trying not to gasp at the beauty of it.

Bella's gaze moved to my lips, a slight frown forming. _Did she not like my lips? Why would she frown when she looked at my lips? What's wrong with them?_

"What?" I asked a bit harsher than I intended.

Bella's frown depends, "Your making your lip bleed."

I released my lip from my teeth, and felt the warm, thick liquid at the entrance of my mouth. _Dammit_. Bringing my hand up quickly, I covered my mouth. It was bleeding quite a lot.

I felt Bella's arms push me back into my car, gently.

"What are you doing?" I asked annoyed, I had to take Renesme to school.

"_Your_ going to wait in the car, while I take the kids into school." Bella informed me.

"That's totally unnecessary, I just cut my lip. Nothing to worry about." I protested, trying to get out the car. However, Bella just pushed me back in.

"You can't go in they're looking like that." Bella stated.

I glared at her, "What are you implying?"

"I'm implying that you are the most handsome person ever, and you shouldn't have to go into school with a bleeding lip when I can just simply do it." Bella pointed out.

I sighed, "Fine, I'm sorry."

Bella smiled, "That's okay, stubborn boy."

I chuckled, "I thought you call me cute?"

"Your right, sorry cute boy." Bella called me before walking into school with the kids.

She is perfect! Though I put up a fight, I loved the fact that she cared so much about me. Just with a bleeding lip, she makes me sit in a car until she comes back. How was she going to sort my lip out?

Before I could revise that question further, Bella opened the passenger door and got in, gracefully.

"So, are you going to tell me why exactly you chose to bite you lip till it bleeds?" Bella asked with a confused look on her face.

I smiled and shook my head. She would think I was crazy if I told her, though she probably thinks I'm crazy any way. Let's face it, I just bite my lip until it bled right in front of her and the kids, a bit weird.

Bella sighed, "Why?"

I just looked at her, making Bella sigh again before getting out of the car. Where was she going? I was about to get out of the car and chase after her. However, Bella opened my door and pulled me out. She closed my door and pushed me against it. _I was loving this! _

Bella moved my hand from my lips.

She frowned, "There's nothing I can really do."

"Yes there is." I argued.

Bella's frowned depend, "No there isn't. Where's your medical degree?"

I chuckled, "You can kiss it better."

Bella laughed, "If that's true then I have wasted a lot of time with my patients."

"Please." I pleaded.

Bella sighed, moving her hand up to wrap around my neck, and the other one going to my waist.

"Are you sure?" She asked a centimetre away from my lips.

"Why would I not want to?"

"Because it will hurt." Bella stated in an obvious tone.

I rolled my eyes, "Just kiss me."

Gently, Bella placed her lips on mine. She was being really careful not to hurt me. I wanted to show her that she didn't need to be careful, so I pushed my lips harder against hers, making pressure on my cut. My cut stung a bit, but nothing I couldn't handle. Kissing Bella took my mind of my cut any way.

Taking me out of the magnificent world I get to go when I kiss Bella, she pulled away with a judging look, shaking her head slightly.

"Why did you pull back? I want to kiss you." I sulked.

Bella shook her head again, "Not if you're going to be like that, your going to hurt yourself even more."

"I don't care, I love kissing you." I argued.

"I love kissing you, but not when it hurts you." Bella stated, "Are you okay to drive?"

"Of course, it's only my lip, it's not like I broke my leg."

"Sorry, I just don't want to get called down because you have been in a car crash again." Bella apologized.

"What? Am I a waste of time?" I asked playfully.

Bella chuckled, "Far from it, but that day was the most scariest time of my life, I don't want to lose you."

I smiled, "You never will."

"Good. I love you." Bella smiled crookedly. When I gasped Bella rolled her eyes. She kissed my forehead before making her way to her car.

"Where are you going?!" I shouted over to her.

"Some people have to save lives you know!" Bella shouted over back.

I laughed, "I love you, gorgeous!" I heard Bella laugh before getting in her car.

**Hello, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's POV:

Today I have an appointment with Mr. Newton. He is always very enthusiastic when we see each other. To be honest I sometimes found it scary when I feel his eyes on me all the time, but I just brush it off. Besides, he is married to Jessica Newton, my brother Jasper told me she is a slut and that she sleeps with everyone even though she is married. So my guess was that their marriage isn't the most successful.

"Bella!" someone shouted me as I handed in a form to the reception. I turned around to see Carlisle waving at me as he walked over.

I smiled, "Dr. Cullen."

"Hey, I thought I told you to call me Carlisle, remember?" He corrected.

I chuckled, "Sorry, I forgot."

He smiled, "That's alright. Do you mind me asking when your lunch break is?"

This confused me, why would he want to know when my lunch was?

"Um, 1:30. Why?"

"No reason, I was just wondering. I'll see you later." Then he walked off back where he was before. That was strange, I guess I will find out why one day.

I shook my head of thoughts and walked down the hall so I could get to room 43 where Mike Newton should be waiting. Like always, when I entered the room he was sitting in the patient chair with a big smile on his face. However, not like last time he had a determined glint in his eyes.

"Hello Dr. Swan." He greeted in a friendly tone.

I smiled and nodded my hello, "Mr. Newton."

I approached him and picked up the clip board with his data on. It said that he was suffering from pains in his abdomen. Oh, shit. I'm not the right doctor for this. I work and only study for a completely different department.

"I'm sorry Mr. Newton, I think they sent the wrong Doctor down for this issue." I started.

"No, no. I asked for you personally. You're the only one that can fix my little problem, Dr. _sexy_." He said in what's suppose to be sexy voice.

"What -" I started confused, but suddenly – I found myself in the patients chair with Mike on top of me smiling.

"Oh, you have driven me crazy for years. Now finally we're alone together. Dr. sexy." Mike moaned kissing my neck. Shit, what do I do? This would look really bad if Edward walked in right now.

"Um, Mike?" I started lamely.

"Yes, Dr. sexy." He replied.

"_Dr. sexy_?" I asked confused, I thought my name was Swan.

"Everyone knows your nickname. Every guy in town calls you it." Mike informed me as if it was obvious. Well I didn't know.

Mike went to kiss me, but I jumped out of the chair just in time.

"Oh, come on. You know you want me as much as I want you." He said confidently, before pinning me against the wall.

"I don't think I do." I argued.

He pouted, "Well, maybe I can change you mind." Suddenly I felt his hand cup the place in-between my legs. God Edward better not walk in now.

Mike's hand touching where it was didn't make me want him at all, before Edward I would probably sleep with him by now. However, I am only attracted to Edward now, and I'm not at all interested in anyone else.

I moved his hand away slowly to not hurt his feelings, "Mr. Newton, I'm pretty sure your married."

He shrugged, "She is nothing compared to you. I want you _so_ much."

"Sorry Mr. Newton but I'm taken." I informed him after dodging another kiss.

"Your taken? By who?" He asked stepping back.

"Edward Cullen." I couldn't help but smile when I said his name.

"Huh, Edward. That wont last long, soon you will realize that your too good for him. And you wont be able to resist me for long." He explained confidently.

"I highly doubt that. Any way, if you need another Doctor just go to the reception." I suggested.

"I made the whole thing up to see you, though my dick is throbbing for your attention." He smiled. Gross.

Fucking hell this is awkward.

"Okay then, I'll see you around." I put on a fake smile for him.

"Yes you will."

When I was out of the room I sighed in relief, thank god that's over. I hope Edward doesn't find out about that, I don't want to be in trouble with him again, though to be honest I did nothing wrong. I looked at my watch to see that it was exactly a minute till my lunch break starts. Feeling better that I get to have a break, I make my way to reception to tell them that Newton's appointment is over and that there wasn't anything wrong with him in the end.

When I arrived it was 1:32. Surprising me, Edward was leaning on the reception counter with a McDonald's bag in his hand. He had a dark blue thin jumper on, contrasting with his black denim jeans. I smiled crookedly, he's so sexy.

"Hey gorgeous." He greeted me wrapping an arm around my waist with a sexy smile.

I gave him a questioning look, "What are you doing here?"

"Ouch." He teased, "I'm here because I wanted to see the love of my life, and eat lunch with her." He smiled.

I chuckled, "That's great. But how did you know when my lunch break was?"

He smiled, "I asked Carlisle when it was." Oh.

"Now," He lifted up the bag, "can we eat in your office?"

"Sure." I replied smiling crookedly.

Ruining my day more, Newton walked over to Edward with an evil smile on his lips, at the same time I was called over my the receptionist. Nervously I walked over to the receptionist, glancing every few seconds at Newton and Edward. The same word entering my head repeatedly, Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit...

This could end badly.

"Dr. Swan can you hand in the clipboard with Mr. Newton's data on?" The receptionist asked.

"Um, yeah. Well, it turned out that there was nothing wrong with him. He's fine, but could you move him so he is a different Doctors patient." I asked hopeful.

"You know that takes time, and you need a good reason." He told me.

I smiled crookedly, "Please, for me."

He looked at me for a few seconds before sighing, "Damn you Swan. Fine, just this once."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." He chuckled.

"You what!" Edward's voice yelled making me frozen on the spot. Shit.

I turned around to see Newton and Edward glaring at each other, and Edward was towering over Newton.

Newton looked around, "Let's take this outside."

"Gladly." Edward replied harshly.

Before I could do anything they were both outside already. Shit. I ran outside after them. I couldn't let Edward get hurt. When I was outside they were already fighting. Well actually, you couldn't really call it fighting, but you could call it Edward beating up Newton. I liked that title.

Wow, Edward knows some good moves. He must do some sort of martial art or something. Edward noticed me watching him win the fight and smirked...

**Hello! Thanks for your support, Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Edward's POV:

Newton tried to seduce Bella! _My_ Bella! How _fucking_ dare he! I have only just got her and he tries to take her away from me! I love her more than he could ever love her!

When I was told about it from him, I was red with anger. Beating him up was really fun. Bella saw me beating him up and that made a smirk appear on my lips. I hope she gets the message that this is what will happen to anyone who tried to take her away from me. I guess that sounds possessive, but this is the love of my life we were talking about.

"Wow." Is all that escaped Bella's lips. Mike was unconscious on the floor with me standing over him with bleeding knuckles.

I smiled apologetically to her, "I'm sorry, I got a bit angry."

"A bit?" Bella asked questioningly.

I chuckled, "Oh, well. He deserved it for trying to take you away from me."

Bella chuckled, "So does that mean I get to beat the crap out of anyone who tried to take you away from me?"

I laughed, "I don't see why not."

Bella laughed before frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused, had I hurt her in some way?

"Nothing. We just have to get Mike to a doctor." Bella explained.

I sighed, "Okay." I lifted Mike up from the floor, he wasn't that heavy. Mike didn't put up much of a fight, however I am a black belt in kick boxing so that might be something to do with it. I loved punching non the less, and I hope to do it again soon. I can't see it happening though. I really hated this guy. If Bella wasn't here then I would have just left him, with a smile.

Bella went to the reception and talked to the man behind it, whilst I put Mike down on a chair in the waiting room. Bastard.

Sighing, I walked over to the reception and stood next to Bella. _My_ Bella. She kept on talking to the receptionist, and after a few seconds he sighed and got Mike an appointment.

"Ready to eat lunch now?" I asked holding up the McDonald's bag.

Bella nodded, "Sounds good."

I grabbed her hand and motioned for her to lead the way, which she did. We had to go in an elevator to reach the floor Bella's office was at. I smiled when I saw her office door, maybe we could have some good fun in here together. Bella saw my smile and gave me a questioning look, but I just shrugged.

Bella let it go and opened the door, letting us both inside.

"You have a nice office." I commented walking around whilst admiring it.

Bella chuckled, "Thanks."

I smiled and walked over to her desk, I sat in the chair opposite hers and handed her a burger. She took it with a smile. I grabbed the other one in the bag and opened it up revealing a tasty burger. I smiled, before taking a bite of it. Delicious. Whilst eating, I couldn't help but just watch Bella. She was so beautiful.

Bella noticed me looking at her and smile crookedly, "What?" she asked confused.

I shook my head, "Nothing."

Bella gave me a suspicious look before getting back to her burger.

When both of us had finished our burgers, I stood up and put the rubbish in the small bin in the corner of her office. Her office was huge, and very open. She must be very important to the hospital if she has an office this big. I looked around a bit again before returning back to Bella's desk.

I put on an evil grin, making Bella give me a questioning look.

"How long do you have until your break is finished?" I asked walking around the desk, to get to her.

"12 minutes." Bella replied, and by the look on her face I could tell she had no idea where this was going.

"Awesome." I commented, before leaning down and kissing her. She responded almost instantly, making me smile in the kiss. I kneeled down on the chair Bella was sitting on, so that my legs were separated around Bella's legs. This was going to be fun, I'm going to tease Bella and make sure I am in her head for the rest of the hours she has to work. So that no one can seduce her, I hated Mike for trying to take her away from me. However, he did not succeed in doing so.

I moaned in the kiss as Bella's tongue traced along mine. I cupped her breasts through her shirt and started to massage them. Bella moaned and I took my top off to give us more skin contact.

When I looked back at Bella she looked dazed, but she had a crooked smile as she looked at my six-pack. I smirked and started kissing her again. I started to move my hips into hers, trying to make some friction there for us. Pleasure flowed through me, it felt amazing and I was starting to wonder if this is what heaven feels like.

Suddenly, there was a knock on Bella's door. I pulled away from Bella, and dropped to the ground so they wont be able to see me.

"Hello, Dr. Swan. We have a patient of yours that wishes to speak with you." A man's voice informed her.

"Oh, okay. Who s it?" Bella asked curiously.

"Garrett. He's downstairs now." The voice replied.

"Okay. I'll be down in a few seconds, I just need to do something." Bella stated.

"Okay." The voice said before closing the door and leaving. I sat up and got out from under her desk. I knew I was wearing a disappointed look on my face, but I couldn't help it. I really wanted to spend time with Bella and make out with her. All I wanted was time with the love of my life. It isn't much to ask.

"I'm sorry." Bella apologized sincerely.

I sighed, "It's not your fault."

Bella frowned thinking, "We can spend time with each other later tonight, if you want?"

I smiled, "That sounds nice, will we get to continue what we started here?" I asked whispering seductively in her ear.

Bella chuckled, "Sure."

I smiled, "I'm going to miss you."

Bella smiled crookedly, making my breathing hitch, "I'm going to miss you more."

I shook my head and chuckled, "I highly doubt that."

"You shouldn't." Bella smiled, and she kissed along my jaw. Sending butterflies up and down my stomach. I shivered in pleasure, but I don't think Bella noticed it. I moved my hands to the sides of her face. Then I gently placed my lips on hers, only faintly. Then I slowly leaned in closer to give us more pressure on our lips.

Bella moaned in the kiss, and it caused a smile to sneak on my busy lips. Bella's arms wrapped around me, almost possessively. I liked to think of it like that, because to be honest I found Bella being protective over me was a real turn on. It made me want her more.

Bella and I haven't gone that far yet, but I was going to change that soon.

**Hello, Please review to show me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's POV:

Edward visited me at work for lunch, which was a really nice surprise. Unfortunately though, I got called to see my patient, Garrett. My patient was a bit like Mike Newton in a way, he seemed very flirty and seducing. He started doing that ages ago, and we had sex twice before. I was just hoping that today he wasn't going to try anything.

"Oh, it's my favourite doctor!" Garrett smiled widely at me, when I came through the door.

I gave him a crooked smile, "It's nice to see you again."

I gestured with my hand that he could take a seat. He smiled and did so.

"So, what's the problem?" I asked him.

"Nothing, really. I just have a cold that I have had for two weeks now, and I was wondering if I could have some medication to make it go away?" Garrett asked.

"Um, I guess I could make a note of what prescription you should use, then you could show it to the pharmacist?" I suggested.

"Perfect! Yeah, it really bugs me." He announced. I smiled crookedly while I wrote the note for Garrett to show, I put down what medication he could use. But it was nothing serious, he could have just went online to see what ones work well, or just ask the person in the shop. Maybe he just liked wasting my time. I handed him the note, and he smiled.

"Thank you." He thanked, I expected him to get up and leave now because we were finished, but he just sat there.

I gave him a questioning look.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You can leave now." I told him, a bit confused about why he was still sitting there.

"Oh, right. Yeah, um, do you want to hang out at some point?" Garrett asked, stuttering.

"Hang out?" I raised an eye brow.

"Yeah, we could go for a walk or something?" Garrett suggested.

"Um, no I can't." I told him.

"Why?" He asked disappointed.

"I promised Edward that I would be with him tonight, plus I have a lot on my plate right now." I announced, it wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh, okay. Who's Edward?" Garrett asked getting up.

"The father of my children." I replied, I knew if I had just said boyfriend that he would probably underestimate it, but if I said father of my children then he probably won't ask me to go on a walk with him again. That was the plan any way.

"Oh, okay. I didn't know you were with someone?" Garrett frowned.

I nodded, "Yeah, but it didn't matter any way because you have a wife." I walked him over to the door, and let him go out first. I closed the door behind me, and walked over to the reception and glanced at the clock. 15 more minutes to go.

"Bella!" Carlisle greeted me, walking over with a clip board in his hand.

"Hello Carlisle." I smiled crookedly.

"How are you doing?" He asked, whilst handing the clip board to the receptionist.

"Good, I only have 15 more minutes left of work." I informed him.

"Oh, same. But I have to see my next patient now. She's a bit of a nut case." Carlisle muttered so only I could hear.

I chuckled, "Who is it?"

"Mrs. Newton." Carlisle announced.

"Oh, yeah. Not a nice family." I shook my head.

Carlisle chuckled, "Any way, wish me luck."

"Good luck." I smiled crookedly again. Carlisle sighed before heading over to a door that said '8' on it. I smiled, and walked upstairs.

After, 15 minutes my shift was over. So I made my way down stairs, and out of the hospital. I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and unlocked my car, before climbing in.

"Hello!" A voice suddenly came from the backseat.

I jumped, "Shit!"

Edward chuckled, and climbed over to sit in the passenger's seat. I gave him a questioning look.

"How did you get in here? And why are you in here?" I asked still a bit freaked out.

"Long story short, Carlisle sneakily got your keys and let me in your car, and them put them back, sneakily. And I waited in here for you. Because you promised we could spend tonight together. Plus this car smells like you, so I love being in here." Edward explained.

"That's really cute, but never do that again." I warned him.

He chuckled, "Okay, I'm sorry."

"How long were you waiting in here?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I got in as soon as Carlisle got your keys." Edward announced.

I nodded, "Okay. No one else is down there is there?"

Edward laughed, "No, I promise. Now can we go to your place?"

"What about the kids?" I asked.

"I asked Esmé if she could look after them tonight, and she said yes. She loves spending time with her grand children." Edward smiled.

"Oh, okay." I placed the keys in the ignition, before pulling out my parking space. I left the parking lot, and drove home. In the car journey, Edward grabbed one of my hands and held it in his.

"Were here." I announced. But Edward didn't hear. He looked like he was far in a daydream. I waved a hand in front of his face, making him jump.

I chuckled, "Pay back."

He laughed, "I thought I was forgiven."

I cracked a smile, and climbed out of my car, and Edward did the same. He grabbed my hand when we met at the hood, and towed me over to my front door. He had a grin on his face, and it made me happy to see he was happy. I grabbed my keys, and unlocked the door, letting us in. When we were both in I closed the door.

Suddenly, Edward pinned me against the door, and smashed his lips to mine. It took me a few seconds to react, but when I did I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him closer. He moaned, making me moan.

Edward moved us so we were on my couch, me lying down with him on top of me. He smirked, and I put on a crooked smile. He moaned and smashed his lips to mine again. I kept my hands on his waist. His right hand went to my waist, and his other hand went to my hair. He ran his hand through the quiff of my hair, before thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I moaned, and pulled him even closer.

He smiled happily, before climbing from me. I groaned, why did he have to go? But I soon smiled when I noticed that he only got from me to take his shirt off, revealing a lovely toned six - pack. He then took his trousers off. God, he was amazing. He was only wearing his boxers now.

He climbed back on top off me, and kissed me again. I let my fingers draw around his abs, making him shiver in pleasure. I smiled in the kiss. Edward trailed his tongue along my lips, and then along my tongue.

Suddenly, before we could go any further, my phone rang from my pocket.

Edward froze, "Please don't answer it."

I sighed, "I have to, it could be the hospital." I grabbed my phone from my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"Dr. Swan you are needed at the hospital. A family has been involved in a car accident and your one of our best doctors. You will be working with Dr. Cullen." I recognised the receptionists voice.

I sighed, "Okay, I'll be down in a minute."

I heard Edward groan. I hung up the phone, and put it back in my pocket.

"Please don't go." Edward begged, it made me feel worse than I already did. I promised him I would spend time with him, and now I have to go back to work.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"No, don't say sorry. If you say sorry then that means your going to go any way." He moaned. "Was it the hospital?"

I nodded.

"Well, they can get someone else to do it." He tried.

"Apparently not. I promise not to be too long." I got up from under him and grabbed my keys that must have fallen on the floor earlier.

"Please don't go." He begged, and I couldn't believe I was saying I had to go to the sexiest guy in the world who was just in boxers on my couch.

I sighed, "I'm sorry. A family has been involved in a car crash."

Edward groaned, and got up. He wrapped an arm around my waist, "Promise you'll be back tonight?"

"Promise." I agreed, and kissed him quickly. I walked over to the door, followed by Edward.

"I miss you already!" He called over.

**Hello, hope you liked this chapter. I'll update as soon as possible. Please review!**


End file.
